The little one I'm fighting for
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Eclipse finds a premature baby in an alley and takes her to the hospital. For no one to claim her Eclipse works hard to pay the medical bills. Having made a new friend Guinevere, and only having her friend Death knowing. What will happen to the baby in the future? Remy, Surge, Kiera, and Shade are in this as well. So are Sonic characters.
1. Chapter 1

In a mid-day afternoon in Time Square Death and I were in my house. I was on the computer doing work for my second job while Death was watching T.V. Death sighed not finding any channels that suited her so she got up and walk to the kitchen and got a pokie stick. Putting the full box back into the pantry she walked to me poking her head beside me to see the work I was doing. I sighed, "This deadline isn't going to be done by tomorrow." I said rubbing my sore throbbing head from its headache. Death-Heart blinked twice, "Ok? And? Why do you care?" she asked. I spun in my chair glaring at her, "Because if I don't get this done by tomorrow then I get fired! and I CAN'T lose this job!" I growled standing up. Death-Heart not taking any new expression to my frustration crunched on the pokie stick and gulped ingesting it. "Again why do you care? Your doing fine at you job at G.U.N. you have three jobs, whats the problem?" she asked, I calmed down and sighed. "You know I'm not giving up on her..." I muttered, but loud enough for Death to hear. Death sighed back, "I know your not but still, why do you care so much about this baby? You haven't even told Surge or Remy about yet? what happens if this kid DOES survive, what are you going to do then? Just act as if you never cared for it?!" There was silence, Death did have a point, both Remy and Surge were too busy for a child even though they were in love with me. Plus I don't know if I was even old enough to manage a child on my own. I live with Remy, Surge, Shade, Shadow, and Sonic. The only person I've told about this child was Death, and that was only because I knew she was a person to keep her mouth shut (My note: NOT TRUE IN REAL LIFE T_T). It only seemed like yesterday when I found her.

_2 months ago~_

_I was walking in the cold bitter streets of Time Square trying to get away from the arguing at the house, Shadow and Shade were at it again and I really didn't want to get in the middle of it. Remy was about to sound out their yelling and Surge just locked himself in his room while I just tried to get away. As I walked by an alley where all the run down apartment buildings were I heard a muffled whimper. I stopped trying to concentrate the sound. The hearings of all the rustle of newspaper, honking of cars, and talk of the people were now away. I walk into the alley I was close to passing and hear the whimper stronger and stronger till I reach a soggy cardboard box that is covered by a newspaper, but I gulp. The newspaper was moving a little, I hesitate but then just pull of the paper off and hold my breath. It was a baby, covered in nothing but cloth, it was just born seeing it was still covered in blood, and the cord was still attached. I carefully pick up the small infant. I growl, it was a premature baby. It was so small I could hold it with one paw. I can't chaos control it to the hospital, the power will kill the infant, I have no choice but to walk. I tried my hardest to keep the baby walk speed walking to the hospital, when I make it there the nurses took the baby to the emergency room, I was told to sit in the waiting room till I was called, I nodded and sat down texting Surge telling him I was at a cafe' and that I would be back soon, he texted back that he understood and that I'd been careful._

_Hours later~_

_ I was asleep with a magazine in my lap till a kind hedgebat nurse woke me up, I put the magazine away and stood up as she lead me to where the infant was. "Here she is." she said showing me her clean and contained in a inkybatter like container. "Will she be ok?" I asked, The hedgebat nodded. "You are lucky you found her, she would have died if you didn't." the nurse said writing something on a clip board. I nodded, "Happy to be in service." I retorted. I looked to her, "What are you writing?" I asked. "Oh just her records." "Records?" the hedgebat nodded. "Her weight: 2.4 lbs, height: 11in 3cm, allergies: unknown, spieces: hedgehog, gender: female, date of birth: December 30, 2012, name: unknown." My ears flattened when she said her name was unknown. "Can't you take a DNA test?" I asked. "If we never had any record of the parents then there is no use of a DNA test, and sadly I don't know if this child can stay alive, there is no one that has claimed her in order to pay for her medical bills." the hedgebat said sadly as her bat ears lowered. I sigh clenching my fists, I knew this was a big step but I knew it would be worth it, "I'll pay them." I stated. The nurse looked to me in disbelief, "What?" "You heard me, I brought her here so she could live, I'm not gonna let her die, I'll pay for her medical bills and such till good people take her in." I said looking to the little hedgie in the container calmly asleep. Then I looked to the nurse, "Can I count on you to give her a good home?" I asked her, the nurse nodded eargerly, I nodded to her. "Would you like to name her?" the nurse asked, I shook my head. "I didn't give birth to her, nor am I claiming her, I don't deserve to name her." I stated. "But you did save her." there was a silence, I still shook my head, the nurse nodded to reason. "I understand I guess, speaking of names, I'm Guinevere the Hedgebat." she said smiling. I nodded to Guinevere. "I'm Eclipse, a pleasure to meet you." I said making contact with her, then looking to the little black hedgie again and sighed putting my hand on the glass that made the rooms separate. "Understand I will come here every two weeks to pay the medical bills." I stated, Guinevere nodded writing that down making a note of it. "Do you know how much the bills will be?" "Sadly no, lets go up to the front and find out shall we?" Guinevere said happily and lead me toward the front, in my mind I prayed that this infant will have a good life to live and will stay alive._

_Now~_

Luckily my prays were heard and she was doing well that was said, she still could be feed any kind of formula, and still even though I wanted a DNA test the parents were foreign and couldn't be found which upset me, but I didn't let it upset me too much. Even though 2 months went by no one wanted to claim the baby yet. I sighed sitting back in my desk chair as Death left saying she was bored and wanted to do something with Kiera and Shade. Till then I didn't care, I just had to get this work done or I would be fired. Then my ears perk up hearing a knock at the door, I groan standing up yelling, "Coming!" I opened the door to see Guinevere wearing casual and normal clothes aside from her nurse uniform, she smiled and giggled at my surprised expression and hugged me. "Hey Eclipse how are you?" I was still stunned as she pulled back from the hug. "How the hell did you find my house?" I asked. "Ugh such language." she chuckled but rolled her eyes and said, "You had to give us your back round information incase you wanted to use a check or debt which included your address. Also I was in the neighborhood and thought since we were getting close that I'd stop by and check your place out. Mind if I come in?" she asked, I sighed and stepped aside. "Come on in." I yawned and she walked in, she frowned looking close up to my face. "You look terrible." she said, I rolled my eyes. "My what manners." I yawned again, "and sorry wasn't expecting company, I work day and night with 3 jobs thank you very much." I said sitting on the couch. Guinevere sat beside me and frowned, "Why you working three jobs?" she asked, I sighed. "Medical bills plus my life, but I don't mind, once the infant is healthy and old enough I can just send her off to a good orphanage and I won't have to worry about her anymore." I said sitting back. "Is that all you want...to just get rid of her?" Guinevere asked sounding kind of hurt, I looked to her frowning. "No no no, you know I care about her, its just-" "Awww I know what you meant." "But I..." I trailed off as Guinevere got onto my lap with her legs on either side of me. "Stop being Miss serious all the time and smile." she said and tickled me. "G-Guin s-stop!" I grunt trying no to laugh. "Come on I said smile!" she said trying to get to my mouth to make me literally smile but I batted away her hands and her attempt, but at one of her attempts she poke my eye. "Ow! e careful or you might cause a scare to my other eye!" I said rubbing my sore eye, the Guinevere looked to my sacred eye in curiosity. "Oh yeah, sorry, but I always did wonder how that happened to your eye, but I never asked." she giggled. "Oh yeah, this is permeate to might as well instead of keeping you in suspense. I got my eye scratched by a enemy on my mission at GUN." I explained. "What's GUN? Some kind of military deal?" Guin asked. "Eh, you can say that." I sweatdropped, "But I work as an agent." I added. "Cool." Guinevere complimented. "Thanks."

_Next day~_

I wake up to my alarm and the sun rays that were being a pain in the ass to me so I rose up and yawned. "Hey sis you don't have work today?" Shade asked coming into my room. I yawned seeing her sit on the edge of my bed close to me. "What are you talking about Shade I have work everyday but the weekend you know that." I said knowing it was Tuesday today. "Oh then you better get a move on, it's 8:32am." I go wide-eyed. "Holy shit I'm late!" I said running out of bed throwing the covers as I dash to the bathroom. "I was calling her name since 7 and you didn't answer so..." she trailed off as I brushed my teeth turbo speed, I had no time to bathe or brush my quills. I stripped down in front of sis knowing she closed her eyes or averted them and put on my uniform I forgot to wash, but didn't matter now. I got all my papers and stuffed them in my suitcase. "Bye sis." I said about to chaos control. "WAIT!" "Wh-mmm!" Shade stuffed a bagel in my mouth. Shade giggled and winked at me. "Nutrition! Bye sis." I took the bagel out my mouth. "Bye sis and thanks, Chaos CONTROL!" In a flash I was inside my office work room and it was time for me to check-in and turn in my deadlines, staying up till 4am I was able to finish them. I quickly checked-in and went to my bosses office, straightening my uniform as much as I could I knocked on his door. "Come in." he said. I walked in and closed the door calmly. "You have those deadlines for me?" he asked. I nodded and opened my suitcase handing them to him. He took them and looked at them and I stood there silently as he did. I saw him smile and slowly started to chuckle, but not in a good way, a creepy mad way. "Ya see Eclipse, I didn't remember telling to make the deadlines into how to find all the secret passage ways in Mario Bros 2 OR how to get through Sonic Generations without losing any rings." I cocked my ears confused. "What?" I asked. The boss frowned and threw the papers in my face. "YOU ARE A MOCKERY AND DISGRACE OF MY BUSINNESS YOU KNOW THAT!?" I looked at the papers and groaned, I grabbed Remy's game cheat codes by mistake. "YOU STUPID AROGANT BITCH!" I looked to him with my eyes glowed red. "Shut up right now, I am still a person your employee or not, I don't deserve to be spoken that way." I growled. "Oh yeah? Well a person would be able to do a deadline. UNLIKE YOU!" he yelled. I growled, picked up my stuff and started to leave. "Where the hell are you going?! Were not through!" He hammered on. I looked back to him smirking, "News flash, I QUIT BASTARD!" and slammed the door behind me. I smirked still hearing him yell but I didn't care, that job was stressful anyhow.

I walk out of the building and go to my second jobbing calling on the phone telling them I would b early. Where was my 2nd job you ask? No it wasn't GUN, it was a Rouge's Club, Knuckles knew I have been looking for a job so he filled me in by Rouge. Rouge accepted my application and I was a waitress. Did I ever get hit on a guys? Yes. Did I let them get away with it? Hell no, but I always settle my business in privacy (No pun intended please and thank you). I put on my uniform and was about to work till Rouge walked passed me and held her nose. "Hun did you bathe this morning?" she asked sounding funny still holding her nose. "Well...I..." I trailed off blushing, Rouge rolled her eyes and lead me to the locker room to wash up. I sighed and took a quick wash up. I put my uniform back on and started to work. I saw Amy and Cream walk in which made thing so much better. I blushed and tried to hide but I had to sit them to a table. "So you work here?" Amy asked smiling brightly. I nodded, "Yeah, I don't usually come this early to work so this is why you are seeing me now." I explained, they nodded. "Uh I will have a water and some cheese fries please." Amy asked. I nodded writing that down and taking her menu. "I will take a salad and water please." Cream said. I nodded takeing her order too and getting her menu. "Where;s Cheese?" I asked, "Mother is pet sitting Cheese, pets aren't allowed in here." I nodded to reason and gave Knuckles the orders, and went to fill other orders.

_8 hours later~_

My shift was over and I went to change out of my uniform, I yawned and groaned knowing my day wasn't over quite yet. I said good-bye to Rouge and Knuckles and left to the bank. Getting out 2,000 rings in a check I went to the hospital and paid my weekly fee to Guinevere. "May I see her?" I asked. Guin smiled and nodded as she got up and lead me to her, she was still in the container for sanitation reasons which I understood. But they had where I could touch her with these attachable gloves that were connected to the inkybatter and I was about to touch her, pet her, and change her. Once an hour and a half went by it was time for me to take my leave. "Thanks Guin, see ya." "See ya."

**(Look I know I have 2 other stories I should be doing but this got in my mind and I really wanted to do it, if you like it tell me, cause if you do I'll keep going, the only reason I stopped was because I didn't want to make this so long. Anyway hope you like it, leave nice reviews. Also know that the sick baby is reflect off my little baby cousin who was premature and didn't make it. But don't worry its not gonna happen in this story ;))**


	2. Chapter 2

I go in my home seeing Sonic, Shadow, Surge, and Remy all on the couch playing Mario Bros 2, I sighed and closed the door behind me looking it. Thats when I heard thunder, its going to rain tonight. "Oh hey Eclipse where have you been?" Sonic asked. I groaned walking into the kitchen, "Fuck off blue faker!" I said rubbing my head. "Oooohhhh you got told!" the guys chuckled, Sonic rolled his eyes and ate Shadow using a yoshi. "Sonic spit me out you blue fuck!" Shadow said. "Make me."

I ignored them making myself some microwaveable spaghetti into a bowl and warming it up for a minute and taking it out. Remy comes in to the fridge and gets a coke (not the drug) out of it and drinks some. He looks to me but I don't look back, he frowns and swallows. "What's wrong sis? You look down in the dumps." he said coming to me and hugging me. "Nothing." I said and the microwave goes off and I take out my spaghetti and get a fork. "I know your lying, You a terrible liar." he says smiling alittle. I sigh, "I lost my office job today." Remy frowned. "What happened?" he asked. "I quit because my boss was being disrespectful, oh and I took your game cheat codes to work by mistake." "So that's what happened to them." he said, I pointed to my suitcase and he smiled. "Thanks." he said opening it and taking them out. "But I'm sorry to hear that." I shrugg my shoulders and get out some water. "Its fine." I said and took my dinner to my bedroom. I sit on my desk chair and eat drinking my water after. I undress till I'm only in my undergarments and fall asleep.

_The next day~_

Waking up to Shade's voice this time on time I don't feel good, and this is the first time I don't feel well ever. "Sis what's wrong?" she asked, my face was flushed red and I felt really hot, I was too weak to move and whenever I did I felt pain. "Just relax ok? You might have caught this from working too hard." Shade analyzed. I panted sweating and I nodded, Remy made me some chicken noodle soup, Surge kept me compant while Shadow and Sonic went to talk to a talk on what to do on the phone and left to get the medicine. My phone rang and I pick up, "Hello?" I sniffed. Shade and Surge were in the room with me at the time, "It's Guinevere, you need to come tot he hospital right away." she said ergent. I groaned, "But can't we hang out later, I'm kinda-" "SHE STOPPED BREATHING GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I froze when Guinevere yelled through the phone. "W-What?" I choked. Surge and Shade looked to me at me confused and worried. "Sis what's wrong?" Shade asked. "Yeah and whose Guinevere?" Surge asked. "I'll be there in a sec Guin." I sniffed and hung up, not caring how weak I was I got up and was about to chaos control. "Sis get back and bed and tell us what's going on!" Shade demanded. I groaned, "No fucking time just come on!" I said pulling them to me. "CHAOS CONTROL!" in a flash we were at the hospital and I raced to the front desk checking in then I saw Guinevere looking to me frowning, I raced to her with Surge and Shade close behind. "Tell me how she is doing." I frowned. "Luckily we were able to pump air into her before her heart stopped, she is still dazed, the problem was that no one changed her oxygen tank causing her to not breathe." I sighed in relief, she was ok, but barely. "Can I see her?" I asked. Guinevere looked to Shade and Surge that were behind me, then looked back to me. "Very well." She nodded and we followed Guinevere. "Sis can you PLEASE tell us what's going on! Who are we here for?!" Shade asked. We stopped infront of the baby center and I saw the little hedgie from before, but she had a oxygen mask on her.

I explained to Surge and Shade what I have been doing for the past 2 months and they gasped. "So you've been taking the responsibility of this infant? And didn't tell us?" Surge asked. I nodded, "I know we are all too busy to take care of her, so I just paid the bills." I admitted. "Why didn't you tell us?" Shade asked. I shook my head, "I didn't think of it as a big deal ok." I leaned on the wall, it was so hot. "Eclipse...you ok?" Guinevere asked. She put her hand on my forehead and gasped. "Your burning up!" she exclaimed. I shook my head and slid down the wall, "I just need to sit down." I assured, but Guinevere shook her head, "You might need to stay here for resting" Guin said. Surge picked me up bridal style, and I was too tired to argue. "Can I sleep?" I asked feeling being put in a bed. "Not quite yet, I need to run some tests on you, on how sick you are you could get in a coma." Guinevere analyzed, I sighed. "Very well." I said weakly and I waited.

_30 minutes later~_

I was told that my illness was given to all the stress I've been over including depression, saying it lower my immune system. It wasn't a serious case but I had to be bed ridden. Surge called in to my job telling them my delima, they understood and I was given work with no pay which was good. But all I had on my mind was the little hedgie, couldn't help that I had a heart for her, but I did care for her. Soon Remy came in with some flowers, he talked with Guinevere a little and then put the flowers in a vase not far away from me, he kissed my forehead and pulled back smiling. "I'm sorry you feel bad love, but also I can't believe you cared for an infant all this time, I wouldn't have mind." Remy said smiling. "Yeah, neither would I." Surge piped up. I sighed, "Ok you may rest now Miss Hedgehog, your tests are down." I nodded, "Thank you doctor." I replied. "Hmhm well we'll leave for you to rest then." Remy said. Remy, Shade, and Surge left for me to sleep, so did Guinevere and I soon rested.

_4 hours later~_

I woke up feeling no better which wasn't a surprise, "Hello sleepy head!" I saw it was Guinevere. "Hey." I said rubbing my head and kicked the covers about to get up. "Where do you think your going?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her and pointed to the door. "Bathroom." I stated, she wrangled her finger. "Nah ah ah, your bed ridden, you'll have to use the bed pan." she said smiling and went under my bed to get something. "What the hell is a bed pan?" I asked even more confused. Then Guinevere rose up to hold a metal seat of some kind and gave it to me. "You go in that." There was a silence till I finally spoke, "HELL NO!" "Well to bad you have to, doctor's orders." "I dought that a doctor would order me to pee in a metal bowel." I stated. "Just do it and just tell me when your done." Guinevere said blushing turning around. "What the hell? Get out!" "I can't, what if you fall or something?" "Wow, who falls to take a piss?" "ALOT OF PEOPLE!" "Mmmhmm sure." Moving the covers I realized something. "Guin?" "Mm?" "Who the hell took my clothes? And who the hell dressed me in a gown?!" "Man you sure do love to say 'hell' alot don't you?" she giggled. "Just answer." "I did, it's required for all patients to wear them." "Oh yeah, so perverts can look at you bare ass as you pass, I see loud and clear." I said smirking. "Wait what?! No no that's not!" "Whatever, I was only joking." I said rolling my eyes. Guinevere sighed in relief, "Also I don't even have to use the bathroom I just wanted to wash up, I feel icky." I said, and came to think of it, I didn't even bathe today yet. "Oh if that's the case I'll give you a sponge bath then." I went wide eyed. "W-Wait what?" Guinevere giggled. "It's ok silly, were both girls, nothing to be embarrassed about." I sighed. "Very well."

_Few moment later~_

Guinevere had two buckets of warm water on a cart including a sponge, one bucket of water was soapy, the other wasn't for rinse. I blushed as Guinevere untied the knot in my gown and it slowly fell. I didn't look at her even when she washed my face. "Why so shy Eclipse?" she asked. "I'm not." "Ok then, why so embarrassed?" "Am not!" "Ok then, why are you blushing so much then?" she asked giggling. "I'm n-" Guinevere gave me a mirror and my face was lit red, I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright!" Guinevere took the mirror back giggling and continued to wash me. "You are very cute ya know, you shouldn't be embarrassed." Guinevere said leaning over to get my back. "Mm? You usually don't find quills on a female's back, hey have you-" "MMMMPHHH!" I muffled with Guinevere bust in my face. Guin gasped and pulled back, "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" "Am I already you suffocated me!" I said gasping. Guinevere frowned with her ears bent down, "I'm sorry." "Eh it's alright." I said blushing seeing she had teary eyes. Guin nodded and continued to wash me, my breath hitched as she got to my lower torso, Guinevere stopped. "S-Sorry, if your not comfortable I'll stop right there." I looked away embarrassed. "Please." Guinevere nodded and squeezed out the sponge and put it in the non-soapy water and rinsed me off. After I got dry she dressed me and left to dump the water. I sighed sitting back in my bed. "Guin..."

_3 days later~_

I was feeling a whole lot better but I was still told I could not leave, tests had to be run saying if I should be able to leave or not, my stress level still wasn't low as much but still I was fine physically, but they kept me here because they weren't sure emotionally and or mentally. I was able to walk around the hospital if I pleased, the only reason I would mostly get out of my room was to see how the baby was doing, nothing else. I sighed, she was asleep. For some reason I wanted to cry, seeing how this baby has to fight to live, it was sad. My ear flattened, how remembering this baby was abandoned, unwanted, uncared for. it reminded me of my life before I met Shade...Surge...Remy... But now, I have made my decision and it was final. Guinevere ran to me, but I didn't gaze to her at all as she panted and started to speak. "Eclipse I-" "Guinevere..." she stood straight hearing the tone of my voice. "Y-Yes?" she looked and saw that I was looking to the baby and her ears bent down. "I want to keep her, I want to claim her." Guinevere looked to me with gleaming eyes. "R-Really?" I nodded. "I'm serious, seeing this little fighter, seeing how much she has improved, I can't just let her go...I want her to be my daughter." I turned to Guinevere, seeing she was smiling, she hugged me and I hugged back. "What are you going to name her?" I smiled this time chuckling. "That question again eh?" I looked to the black hedgie, then closed my eyes for a moment thinking, then opened them again. "Juliet." I stated. "What a beautiful name." Guinevere said. "Thank you." I said and walked away. "Wait where are you going?" she asked following. "Going to mae a call to Shade, tell her when I recover, she take me to Baby's R' US," I said making it to the pay phone. "W-Wait can I go? I love shopping!" Guinevere said eagerly, I saw her tail even wagging, I snickered. "Fine you can come." I said while dialing the number. "Yay!" she exclaimed.

_A week later~_

I was well enough to leave the hospital yesterday and now Guinevere, Shade, and I were in the baby store looking for clothes and other supplies for Juilet. I was handling the supplies as Shade was getting the toys, Guinevere the clothes. I got the daipers, bibs, pasifires, teething rings, wipes, baby powder, baby rash cream, baby oil, rattles, changing table, ect. I put it all in the cart, Shade got some toys and put it in the cart, Guinevere got a bunch of clothes and shoes, socks, ect and put them in the cart. We all decided on what crib we would get and we paid for it all. With some help from Remy and Surge of course. We were able to get most of the stuff in the car, but the stuff we couldn't fit I just choas controlled to the house. We had an extra bedroom and had everything set up. "I'm glad your keeping the baby." Sonic said from behind me, I looked to him nodding. "Thank you...Sonic." "No problem."

_2 months later~_

I was happy to hear that Juilet was now healthy enough to come home with us, I saw seeing for the first time she had red eyes like me and Remy, and quills the same stlye as Surge. Juilet didn't do much of anything since she wasn't used to being touched, held, or even moving was new to her. But we got through and made sure to make everything go through slow and smoothly. I smiled to myself seeing Shade hold her, rocking her after Remy had fed her. I felt Surge rub my shoulder, I tried not to cry. "What's wrong babe?" he asked comforting me. "I-I'm glad I did this for Juilet." I turned to him, "For everyone." Surge smiled wiping my falling tears. "I'm glad you did this too." he said and brought me into an embrace as more tears fell.

The End


End file.
